


Sansa's Song

by Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/pseuds/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies
Summary: This is a song I wrote for my girl Sansa and for the only man worthy of her.It is my way of saying a big thank you to all the amazing Jonsa fic writers who bring me joy, hours of entertainment and also friendship.It is also my small contribution to our ship: a little something lyrical from a little known singer/songwriter to you good people of the fandom.





	1. Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [kittykatknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/gifts).



> For Amy for offering me friendship as well as AMAZING fics filled with fluff and smut and every other wonderful Jonsa feeling I could ask for.
> 
> For Viv and Natalie for inspiring me with your fics and for encouraging me to be the writer (albeit songwriter) that I am.

Sansa's Song

Chorus (original):

Where are the whispered words of love?  
Where is this life I once dreamed of?  
Where is he gentle, brave and strong  
To take me home where I belong?

Verse 1

Now I have flowered, a woman grown,  
I am caged like a bird on my own  
The golden prince that I first met  
Brings me sorrow and regret  
His game I have to play along,  
Tell his lies and sing his song  
'til breaking free I wonder and roam  
In search of hearth, in search of home

Chorus (original):

Where are the whispered words of love?  
Where is this life I once dreamed of?  
Where is he gentle, brave and strong  
To take me home where I belong?

Verse 2:

Now that they call me key to the North  
To buy a bride cruel men come forth  
Take my hand and use my name,  
Make me theirs and steal my claim  
Just a little bird trapped again,  
They clip my wings I cry in pain  
'til breaking free I wonder and roam  
In search of hearth, in search of home

Chorus (original):

Where are the whispered words of love?  
Where is this life I once dreamed of?  
Where is he gentle, brave and strong  
To take me home where I belong?

Verse 3:

Now that I'm safe, finally free  
I run to him, he runs to me  
I am holding tight not letting me go  
Of the truest man I'll ever know  
He fights to gain what we have lost  
And protects me at any cost  
Winning all, we're finally home  
Never more to wander and roam

Chorus (version 2)

Here are the whispered words of love  
Here is the life I once dreamed of  
Here is he gentle, brave and strong  
To take me home where I belong

Verse 4

Now our enemies have all gone  
And the war for the dawn has been won  
We kneel before the weirwood tree,  
The survivors of our family  
And people who we live to serve  
To give hope that they deserve  
Rebuilding walls around our home  
Never more to wander and roam

Chorus (final version)

Here are the whispered words of love  
Here is the life I once dreamed of  
Here is he gentle, brave and strong  
To take me home where I belong...

He is the home where I belong


	2. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 5th March: the SoundCloud link below has been temporarily disabled due to some fear and anxiety on my part regarding the song, the recording and the person who wrote and sang it (i.e. me) not being good enough. I will work on getting something better up online at some point. Sorry. What can I say? I have issues. X

I have recorded the melody for all the wonderful people who commented on the previous chapter, as promised. I have no instrumental accompaniment (except what's in my head, which isn't ideal as you can't hear that) and no recording equipment or software either. I haven't been inside a recording studio for the best part of 3 years and when I did it was always clever sound guys and producers that told me what to do. I am quite at a loss without them resorting to hiding under my duvet to create a make-shift soundproof booth and crossing fingers (no word of a lie). I also had to use the microphone in my computer, although I still haven't figured out its exact location. What I'm trying to say is I've set the bar low here peeps, but it's done and out there in the world and I'm nervous and rambling so I'll stop now.

https://soundcloud.com/user-734474085/sansas-song


End file.
